Toshiya Gekko vs Joey Wheeler
Toshiya Gekko vs. Joey Wheeler is the Duel between Joey Wheeler and Toshiya Gekko. Encounter with Joey While Toshiya and the rest of the Neo Orichalcos members head out to eat at the restaurant and find cool stuff like video games and Yu-gi-oh card at Solomon Muto's Store, Toshiya asked Noel who is that person, Noel states that it's Yugi Muto's grandfather and he good of revealing the special cards if he could show them his rare card. Solomon thinks about it, laughs and says "how can I refuse?". He produces a decorative box and tells them that they're in for a treat and he doesn't usually take this card out. He holds up the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" card, telling them it's so rare and powerful that he never lets it leave his hands. They are impressed by that card. They are surprised to see him here, as he has a big company to run. Kaiba says he's here to see the card. Joey is glad to hear that Kaiba plays Duel Monsters too and suggests that they could all Duel together. Toshiya watches Yugi win the duel against Kaiba by the 5 Pieces of Exodia the Forbidden, and this made him amusing enough to Duel Joey with his duel disk. Unknown to Joey, Toshiya works for his boss, Dr. Eggman and Toshiya is the Leader of the Reborn Orichalcos. When meeting Joey again after riding on the Black Zorc in Flying Form, Toshiya challenges him to a Duel which was too late to be interrupted by Mai Valentine. Joey, exhausted by the previous Duel, collapses and declares Toshiya. Mai rushes to him, memories of their friendship washing over her, and declares that she will not let his soul be taken. But Joey says its too late and, still protecting her, pushes her out of the ever shrinking circle. In the process, his hand catches on Mai's Orichalcos fragment and it gets removed, crumbling as the seal passes over it on its way to claim Joey. The scene changes to Egg Fleet, Dr. Eggman in his Egg Fleet Flagaship flying over Domino city as Mai's fragment shatters, and he exclaims that Mai is now free. However, he senses a powerful soul has been captured for the Neo Orichalcos, and is glad to have finally seized the soul of one of the "Chosen Duelists." Black Zorc lands on the runway of the Flagship and Dr. Eggman throws a party and congratulates Toshiya on doing his job. Toshiya says Eggman needs "two" more Chosen Duelists' souls in order to summon God wishing for the biggest empire in the Galaxy. Joey's soul is claimed; Mai cradles Joey in her arms, and then starts crying. She truly regrets what she's done. She realizes that blaming Joey for the loneliness she felt was wrong; she acknowledges Joey as not just the only person who ever honestly cared about her, but also as the best friend that she ever had, and how did she repay him for all of his kindness? By leaving him for that Eggman who promised her power. Now free from Dartz's spell, Mai decides to go challenge him directly, determined to set things right and set Joey free, and make Toshiya regret the day he met Mai Valentine. As she leaves, she picks up Joey's "Hermos" card from the ground where it fell before hopping on her motorcycle and racing toward the Egg Fleet. Once inside the Flagship, she confronted Toshiya in the duel on the Black Zorc and won. Duel Turn 1: Toshiya Toshiya draws "The Seal of Orichalcos" and subsequently activates it. From now on, all of Toshiya's Monsters will receive a +500 ATK boost and the loser of this Duel will lose his/her soul. Toshiya then Special Summons 3 "Cyber Dragons" (2100 → 2600/1400) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Joey Joey draws "Alligator's Sword" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/1200) in Defense Position. Joey sets a Card. Turn 3: Toshiya Toshiya draws. "Cyber Dragon" attacks and destroys "Alligator's Sword". The other "Cyber Dragon" attacks directly (4000 → 1400) Toshiya sets a Card. Turn 4: Joey Joey draws "Scapegoat". He then Normal Summons "Rocket Warrior" (1500/1300) in Defense Position and Sets a Card. Turn 5: Toshiya Toshiya draws "Proto-Cyber Dragon" and Normal Summons it (1100 → 1600/600) in Attack Position. Toshiya then activates "Overload Fusion" to remove from play his 3 "Cyber Dragons" and his "Proto-Cyber Dragon" from his field in order to Fusion Summon "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" (0 → 500/0) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon", it gains 4000 ATK boost the number of Fusion Material Monsters used for its Special Summon.(500 → 2,000,000/0) "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" attacks & destroys Joey's "Rocket Warrior". Toshiya sets a Card. Turn 6: Joey Joey draws "Panther Warrior" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1600/2000) in Defense Position. Turn 7: Toshiya Toshiya draws "Machina Peacekeeper" and Normal Summons it (500 → 1000/400) in Attack Position. "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" attacks & destroys Joey's "Panther Warrior" and "Machina Peacekeeper" attacks directly which would lead to his victory, but Mai intervenes forcing him not to after being reminded of all that she and Joey have been through. However, Joey is unable to continue the Duel as he is too exhausted to continue. Toshiya Wins. Category:Duels